


Three Girls

by nat_lipkind



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_lipkind/pseuds/nat_lipkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man and his three girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Girls

The girls all sat on his bed waiting "Now i will call you one by one and i will touch you everywhere. Remember your body is mine and I will always do as I please with it"   
the girls nodded "Okay Rose come here" "yes master" she said as she stood up and took a few steps toward him "now i need you to stand still and look forward" he said to her  
and she listened. Adam then found himself looking at her body, up and down he took her in and she was beautiful. So sexy so innocent and so his. He started with her hair,  
he ran his fingers down her long blonde hair, he pulled it back to bring her head up. He touched her lips and her neck then he moves to her skinny waist.. he then started to grab  
her ass, caressing it and groping it. He went back up to her huge tits. They were perky and her nipples were pink. He squeezed each one till they got hard and he heard her whimper   
he then started to grop her big tits in his hands, they felt amazing. He then got on his knees and started to touch her pussy.. his pussy. He rubbed his finger back and fourth and   
rose let out a small moan, he then inserted his finger into her pussy. A pussy which had never been touched before. He inserted it far in until he popped her cherry and he saw the blood  
pour out of her lovely vagina. He stood and saw the terrified look in her.. "Oh baby don't worry it only hurts the first time, i needed to do that eventually you will feel pleasure too"   
She nodded her head and he kissed her lips. "Now go sit" He noticed a very excited Nina and couldn't help but smirk " excited?" nina looked up and smiles shyly " i'd really like to be touched  
as well, daddy" he loved to take her right now but thankfully he had control and just called her over, she stood before him. He looked into her green excited eyes and started to kiss her  
while running his hands down to her ass, grabbing it, squeezing it, and giving it small pinches. he then grabbed her big tits and started kissing her neck while squeezing them and pulling  
them he went down to her pussy and touched her when she'd never been touched, she moaned and he inserted his finger pulling it in and out slowlly finally making his way all the way in  
and also popping her cherry, he heard her whimpered and wen back up to give her a kiss. " You are so sexy" He said to his nina. He lead her to sit down and finally called up elizabeth.  
He could tell she was nervous so he said " don't be nervous my girl, you're all mine" she nodded and gave him a smile. He looked in her blue eyes and he saw the shock in her eyes as he   
set his hand on her ass. He toyed with his for awhile then kissed her and her neck and finally went down to her breast. They were beautiful to him. So perky and big and her nippled were   
as pink/red as her lips. They were his favorite out of all the girls. He kisses them both and then stuck one of the nipples into his mouth, suckling gently he heard give the sexiest gasp he'd ever  
heard. While play with her boobs or shouldhe say his all his, he started to play with her pussy, rubbing it and then inserting his finger inside. She clenched her fist and moaned.. he then started  
going in and out enjoying her sexy moans. She'd never had anything up there before and she felt so much pain and pleasure she loved it. He finally stopped when her cherry popped and gave  
her yummy tits two last kisses. 

 

"Now my girls, now that i have gotten to know your perfect bodies, I will finally take what is mine, after im done with you tonight you will forever be mine and only mine.. clear?"  
the girls all said " yes, master" he smiles and said " great, so since you're so new to this, this time i will do all the work but eventually you will learn.. lay down my girls.."   
All three layed down next to each other, the blood had been wiped and they all looked beautiful before him. He was so hungry and couldn't wait to be inside them. He got on top  
of Rose and started to make out with her big lips, lips he couldn't wait to be around his big cock. While kissing her he stuck his finger into ninas pussy, rubbing it hard and fast  
she moaned never feeling this way before. She loved it. "Ohh daddy.." she let out. He went rigid and got on top of nina kissing down her body and going to her pussy.. licking  
and sucking her sweet pussy. "Mine" he said. and she agreed with a moan. He took out his penis and slowly began to put inside ninas pussy. " I will take you first nina" Nina shocked   
but aroused gave him a nod. Adam decided he couldn't wait a roughly stuck his big penis into her tight pussy and she screamed in pain. He went to her neck and sucked on her neck  
while pushing in and out of her pussy. his pussy now. she moaned in pain and pleasure, grabbing onto the sheets. while he sucked on her sexy tits and started going faster and faster.   
He knew he was hurting her but she was is and she was to please him. she screamed and he saw the tears in her eyes but he loved it. She needed to know who was boss and it was him  
she screamed "DADDYY OH DADDYY" and he onlly went harder, deeper and faster into her pussy. finally he came into her and she orgasmed. He kisses her forehead and said "sweet sweet nina  
you did so well" she smiled out of breathed. He then went back to rose and told her " im going to suck your pussy okay baby?" she nodded saying " yes, master" he went down on her pink  
pussy. It was delicious. And he also realized she had such sexy moans. He loved making Rose moan. He licked her pussy all over before inserting his tongue. She picked up her hips  
and a million moans escaped her mouth. He loved the taste of her juices. He then took out his cock and couldn't take it he stuck into her all the way and she screamed. he went in and out   
faster and going in deeper, she screamed and whimpered. He loves his dick in her tight pussy. Finally she orgasmed and he took out his dick turned her over came on her lovely ass.   
he went up and kissed her cheek " perfect rose, you satisfy me to no ends" Finally elizabeths turn.. he went up to her and saw her looking up at him scared " oh my sweet elizabeth, don't be  
afraid of what pleases your master." he kissed her sexy lips while fingering and rubbing her pussy. he rubbed it hard and she whimpered on to his lips. He loved how innocent she was  
and how scared she was, it excited him. He went down to her pussy and licked her clean, taking in all her juices. He heard that sexy moaned and sucked her fucking clit and she moaned like  
crazy.. she orgasmed twice before he went up to those fucking tits of hers. He put one into his mouth and held the other in his hand while putting his big cock into her. He wanted her to feel  
the most pain, he loved how nervous she felt. So he stuck that huge cock into her pussy and she screamed while he bit on to her nipple and he pinched, squeezed, and pulled the other.   
He went in and out fast and rapidly. he got up while still inside her and started going in deeper and harder. He loved to look at her body going up and down the bed her tits bouncing up and down.  
she screamed and moaned and orgasmed. Shit he loved those fucking tits he took out his dick and came all over her those huge perfect tits. He got up and they all layed there with there juices  
flowing and panting. their tits rising up as they breathed in and out. He smiled at them " my sexy girls, come let me bathe you" they followed him to the bathroom. in the bath room was a huge  
tub filled with water. All three got in. He washed their hair and began to wash their bodies. "You guys are so sexy" He began to clean ninas vagina with soap on his fingers and she slightly moaned  
then he went to elizabeth and cleaned her bit tits and then to roses beautiful ass. Finally they got out and he decided he'd liketo sleep with his girls tonight.


End file.
